


A Hunter's Life

by Ethel_Mandic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethel_Mandic/pseuds/Ethel_Mandic
Summary: Years ago I had to write poetry for English 9 so naturally I wrote a Supernatural based one.Originally posted on Fanficton.net but I grew up and moved all my work to Ao3.





	A Hunter's Life

The family business, that's what it's always been  
Saving people, hunting things, it ain't no sin.  
It's been hard, laying it all on the line.  
But its okay, I promise I'm fine.  
I've got Sammy and Cas; all I really need.  
Hunters blood, its what we bleed.  
We've lost so many. Saved? Well that's a fine line.  
Please, just trust me,  
I promise,  
I swear,  
I'm fine.


End file.
